Just My Luck
by Crazar
Summary: Another poor girl down the well? I wonder what Inu and the gang will think of her! Rated R for future languge and a few possible lemons....
1. Just My Luck

Just My Luck….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters. Of course, if I did…..well, I wouldn't be able to tell you all the things running through my mind at the moment…*laughs mischievously*. Ok, this is my first fanfic, so please, rate this. That said….let's get on with story!

Chapter One: Just My Luck…

"Oh man…not again….." Wila sighed under her breathe as her foster parents pulled off to the side of the road where a small lane met it.

"We'll walk from here. The shrine really isn't that far…." her foster father remarked, flashing a very fake smile, then exiting the car. Wila slowly opened the car door and slid her feet out, just sitting there a moment, looking around at the trees.

"Come on Wila. Try to keep up this time, alright?" Her foster mother called over her shoulder. She was only a few feet behind her husband, and after a moment, they had both disappeared from Wila's sight. Wila sighed, then stood up, shutting the car door, and walking slowly in the direction the adults had taken. Her foster parents were always dragging her on all these trips of theirs. They never told her where they would be going, just let her find out when they arrived.

Wila looked at the ground as she walked, not really wanting to know where she was going to end up. When she reached the spot that she had last seen her foster parents, she stopped and looked straight ahead. All she saw was more path….and more trees. Sighing, she looked back down at the path, this time something caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. It seemed like a small piece of pink rock. She studied it for a moment, then placed it in the pocket of her tight black jeans. As she did so, a cold wind began blowing, lifting her waist length, auburn hair, and playing lightly over it. She pulled her white lace button-up shirt closer around her, although it offered no more warmth than the black baby doll t-shirt she wore under it. 

She absently closed her hand around the small piece of stone in her pocket, then she shook her head. "What am I doing?", she asked herself, "I haven't put rocks in my pocket since I was a little girl." She chuckled softly, then continued walking, bending down once in a while to brush some dirt off her black leather boots.

The path turned slightly to the right, and a little farther up the path, back to the left. Now she could see her foster parents, and a clearing up ahead.

"Glad you kept up this time, Wila. You wouldn't want to miss this!" Her foster mother's words were slightly grating, as she looked around at their destination, and sighed.

"This is one of the most famous shrines in the world! Come on and we will see if we can get a tour!" Her foster father was already heading in the direction of the shrine. Wila shook her head, then took in everything. There was a house, the shrine, and another small wooden building on the grounds.

Sighing heavily, letting her shoulders droop slightly and closing her sapphire blue eyes, she wondered what was wrong with them. "Another old shrine….Just my luck," she said softly to herself before following them toward the shrine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I should have told you that Wila is originally from America….sorry about that. Please let me know what you think, so I can decide whether or not to do the next chapter. Thanks.


	2. Why Me?

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..well, except the computer I'm typing this on…*L*. Ok…here is the deal…I want to thank Kougagurl666 for all of her encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to her! Hopefully she will like it. Ok ppl, please read and review, even if you don't like it. I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Well, on with the story!

Chapter 2: Why me?

Wila watched her foster parents enter the main building of the shrine. She just knew this was going to be as boring as all the other places that they dragged her off to. 'Why me? Why did I have to get stuck with those two freaks,' she wondered, 'I mean, there must have been some normal people that wanted a foster daughter.' She shook her head slightly, then looked around the grounds. The small wooden building captured her attention again. It looked something like a storage shed, but something told her that there was something worth seeing in there. Curiosity getting the best of her, she took one last look around to make sure that no one was watching, and then ran over to it.

The door was standing slightly ajar. She peeked in, but the light was so dim, she really could not discern what was actually in there. Sparing one last glance over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her, she slid the door open just enough to slip into the building. Once inside, she scanned the room slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the lighting. She saw a staircase, and quickly descended, to find what appeared to be a well of some sort.

She stepped up to it, placing her hands on the edge, and leaning over, looking down into the well. She raised a brow in confusion as she inspected the well. She could see no shimmer of water, nor could she see a dry bottom. Wila leaned over more, straining her eyes to see. Suddenly, her feet slid on the soft earth around the well. She felt herself going over the side, could almost picture it in her mind. She tried desperately to hang on to the edge, but her hands also lost their grip. Closing her eyes, Wila threw her legs forward, doing a back flip in mid-air and waited for impact. 

She felt as if she were floating, instead of falling. Opening her eyes, she discovered she was surrounded by a blue light that seemed to to go on forever. Slowly it faded, and her feet gently touched solid ground. Looking up, she saw blue sky. Confused, she just stared for a while, not really knowing what to think. Finally she shrugged. Looking about the well, she noticed vines grew up the side, and obviously over the side of the well.

"Nowhere to go but up," she said softly to herself as she grabbed onto a vine and proceded to climb up the side of the well. It was a much longer climb than she had anticipated, and by the time she grasped the top of the well, she was exhausted. She hauled herself over the top, landing face first in soft, lush grass. She sat up, taking a quick assessment of her surroundings. She was in a clearing surrounded by trees. Taking a closer look at her new enviroment, she saw the clearing was full of beautiful emerald green grass, dotted throughout with wildflowers. A soft, warm breeze blew, lifting her auburn hair. She raised her face to sun, letting it's warm rays play across her skin.

A rustling in the trees to her right alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. She cast a sidelong glance in that direction, catching a red and silver blur. Giving her full attention, she tried to follow the streak, but failed. Sighing, she turned her head back to face in front of her, and was shocked to see a boy standing directly in front of her. She scooted back quickly, until her back was against the well. The boy just stood there, looking down at her, giving her time to take in every detail of his being.

He was dressed completely in red. His long, silver hair blew in the breeze. He was barefoot, and his hands had claws instead of fingernails. On his head were a pair of small dog ears.

'Are those really….dog ears!' Her expression reflected her thoughts and the boy scowled at her. She looked up into his face, noticing that he had beautiful amber eyes, and was rather handsome. Blushing faintly, she looked away.

"Who are you wench?," the boy asked impatiently.

"My name is Wila. Who are you?" she raised a brow at him, and watched a look of annoyance cross his face.

"Why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be one of Naraku's incarnations." He seemed rather smug, and he had the audacity to smirk at her. She felt her face going slightly red as her temper flared.

"Look, I really don't care who the hell you are!" She stood, and faced him, now not having to look to far up at him "Even so, you shouldn't make such an ass of yourself," she said angrily as she poked the boy with her right index finger. The boy growled at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"The name is Inuyasha, wench. And I swear if you touch me again, I'll rip you apart!" His reply to her was also growled, and his eyes flashed red. Wila tilted her head slightly to the right, and looked at him with disinterest.

"So you say….Inuyasha." She placed both of her hands against his chest and pushed, hard. He fell, landing on his bottom, glaring up at her. :Oh, by the way, Inuyasha, I can't stand bullies." She gave him one last withering glance, bent down to dust off her boots, and turned, walking toward the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Like I said, hope you like this story, especially you Kougagurl666. Remember, this was just for you….*S*. Please read and review, even if you don't like it. Also, I am looking for suggestions as to who I want to pair this char with, so if you have someone in mind for her, don't hesitate to let me know! I'll try to update soon, so have your suggestions ready! 


	3. It figures

Just my luck…

Disclaimer: Ok…Once again, I don't own any part of Inuyasha and crew, but if the ones who do would like to lend them to me for a while….is overcome by a thoughtful, yet mischievous look..…Anyway, perhaps I should get on with this chapter. I would like to thank Kougagurl666 once again for her devotion to my stories and for her encouragement. It means the world to me…S…. 

Chapter Three: It Figures

Inuyasha quickly pulled himself up from the ground, taking an aggressive stance and shouting at Wila's quickly disappearing back, "Hey, wait a minute bitch! No one does that to me!"

"I just did!", Wila called over her shoulder, glancing back at him for a second, her gait never faltering.

Inuyasha ran after her, catching her as she reached the tree line. He leapt in front of her, effectively halting her for a moment.

"Who the hell do you think you are?", he asked her, crossing his arms in front of him, glaring dangerously at her. She seemed undaunted, almost bored. Crossing her arms in front of her and shifting the majority of her weight to her right leg, she just stared back at him silently.

"Oh, so I guess that the cat has your tongue now, huh?" His voice held a hint of mockery, a slight smirk playing across his lips. Suddenly, Wila smiled mischievously, and before Inuyasha knew it, she reached out and grabbed his ears. He struggled furiously against her, but she refused to give up her hold, digging her feet into the soft earth.

"Fucking let go of my ears, bitch!", Inuyasha growled at her. She laughed then, a soft melodic sound that surprised even Wila herself. How long had it been since she had laughed, really and truly laughed? She couldn't remember.

"I don't want to let go. I like them," said through her laughter. Inuyasha had finally had enough. Looking up at her with an evil grin, he threw an arm around her waist, and jumped. She squealed in surprise and started struggling against him, until she glanced down. Inuyasha had jumped up and was now skimming the treetops with deadly precision. 

"Can we get back down there?," she asked him timidly, releasing his ears, and wrapping her arms around his neck in a death grip. He slowly descended back to the ground, letting her go once her feet touched the forest floor. She was about to say something to him, when he suddenly lifted his head, sniffing the air. He growled deep in his throat. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, and turned his head toward her.

At first, she didn't know how to take the action. 'What is he doing?', she asked herself, 'Surely he wouldn't kill me for grabbing his ears. I mean, I was just playing around.' She looked at him, her sapphire eyes full of confusion and fear. Then she understood the meaning of his actions.

She heard it before she actually saw it. It sounded like an elephant lumbering through the forest. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was going to be huge. She slowly raised her gaze upward, and there, towering over the trees in front of them, was the biggest and ugliest creature she had ever seen. Inuyasha placed himself between her and it, his back facing Wila, and began to slowly back up, moving closer to her, and forcing her backward.

"What is that thing?," she softly whispered, somehow knowing that Inuyasha would hear her.

"Run.", he said flatly. He kept backing up, and to avoid being backed over, so did she.

"But, what is _that?_," she asked again, in a more urgent tone.

"_That_ is a demon.", and saying that, he turned on one foot toward her, grabbed her around the waist, and started running. He was holding her tightly against him, and she really had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on. She buried her head against his neck, effectively shutting out the sight of the demon giving chase, but not the sound of it's following footsteps. 

When Inuyasha burst out into the clearing where they had originally met, he came to a sliding stop, and looked back. The demon wasn't too far behind them. 

"Run to the other side of the clearing and take cover while I take of this", he ordered, his tone had her protests dying on her lips. She nodded and took off across the clearing to the other side. Inuyasha followed, but stopped in the middle of the clearing, near the well. When he saw just how large the demon was, he decided that he needed to lure it into the open field if he wanted to defeat it. The clearing was just too small to allow for an effective battle. He took off running, catching up with Wila, and once again grabbing her before she even knew what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing!", she yelled as Inuyasha ran off with her.

"I need more room for this battle.", he said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes and hung on once again. When they reached the edge of the forest, she saw a meadow that went on as far the eye could see. 'Well, that is definitely more room,' she thought. He set her down then, grabbing her hand, practically dragging her out into the open.

"Run," he said, pointing off into the west, "Run, and don't stop. When I am finished here, I'll come find you." He then turned back toward the forest, drawing his sword, more or less completely dismissing her. She was frozen to the spot as the demon emerged from the forest. It was like nothing she had ever seen, green in color, with spikes running from it's forehead down the entire length of it's body. The creature reminded her of a giant lizard, or a dinosaur. It's forked tongue darted out of it's mouth, and she gasped, catching Inuyasha's attention. He looked back at her, his eyes flashing a warning, and she took off running, too late. The demon had already spotted her, and started lumbering after her, completely ignoring Inuyasha. Wila glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the creature coming after her.

"Oh shit!," she said, pushing herself to run faster, "It figures."


	4. New Faces

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: Nope…Still don't own Inuyasha and crew. sighs Oh well! Anyway, I would like to thank Kougagurl666 once again for her reviews and dedication in reading my stories, and I promise to update Will of the Sword soon! Now I will refresh your memory and say that I am still in need of suggestions on who I should pair my main character with! So please read and review, and let me know what you think, even if you don't like it! Now, I suppose that everyone is waiting for this chapter, and here it is!

Chapter Four: New Faces

Wila was running at top speed now. She had always been a good runner, always the fastest in her class, in her whole school for that matter. She thought that it was the one thing that made her special, different in a good way. Now she was depending on the only talent she believed she held to save her life. She took another look over her shoulder at the creature, and ran into something solid. Wila fell back onto the ground, landing hard enough to effectively know the breathe out of her. She knew it wasn't a tree or a rock, because the field had been completely flat, with nothing at all in the landscape that she could run into.

Opening her eyes and looking up, she found herself staring into a man's face. He had bright, sea blue eyes, raven black hair in a high ponytail, what appeared to be a headband made of fur around his head, and a smile that was much too sensual. He extended a hand to her, which she gladly accepted, and helped her up.

"Seems that you have a slightly problem," he said, glancing past her to the reptile. He emitted a low growl then, noticing that Inuyasha was right on it's tail, sword drawn, trying to find an opening for an attack. "What's he doing here?", the boy exactly talking to her, just voicing his thoughts aloud. Suddenly he turned back to her, still smiling, "Just stay here and I will dispatch this thing before you know it." With that he headed toward the creature in what Wila could only call a tornado.

She watched in amazement as Inuyasha and this boy attacked the demon. Inuyasha swung his sword with grace and power, and the boy attacked with what appeared to be claws. It wasn't long before the creature lay dead in the field and the two warriors noticed one another.

"So, what are you doing here, mutt? And where is my woman?"

"Look, wolf pup, she ain't your woman! So give it a rest."

"She is my woman! Who do you think you are?"

"Look here, you bastard, she isn't yours!"

Wila listened as the two argued, oblivious to the fact that she was still standing there. She was quickly becoming bored, the exchange between the two boys was becoming more and more childish by the minute. She bent down to dust her boots off, when the two suddenly fell silent. She slowly glanced up to see too sets of eyes, one blue, one gold, on her. She smiled timidly, then brought herself up to her full height, which wasn't anything but average. Both boys still practically towered over her. She only came up to their chests.

"Sorry, wench, I should have introduced myself before," the boy she had slammed into said to her, "My name is Kouga, Prince of the South." He bowed slightly, she inclined her head slightly to him. "So, what were you doing hanging around with mutt boy here?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga then, and was about to say something to him when he suddenly started sniffing the air.

"Shit," Inuyasha said, "We need to get outta here, and fast." He started toward Wila, when suddenly there was someone standing in his way. He had his back to Wila, and basically all she saw was silver. He had hair just like Inuyasha's, only considerably longer. She could tell there were two swords at his side, and he had a fluffy looking furry things wrapped around his shoulder and arm.

'What the…? Is that a tail?', she asked herself, 'No way is that a tail. I wonder just what the hell I've gotten myself into here.' The man turned then, and took the step forward that placed him directly in front of her, and he just stared. This gave her a moment to study him. He had the same beautiful gold eyes that Inuyasha had, and the same flowing, silver hair. Some of their facial features were similar as well. This man, though, had two purple stripes on each of his cheeks, and his ears were in the same place as human ears, but they were pointed. She dropped her gaze, and noticed he also had a purple stripe on each of his wrists. His clothing was very lavish, right down to his soft looking shoes, but she still couldn't quite get over the fact he had a tail. She glanced at the other to boys, who just stood there watching. Suddenly the man started circling, making her feel very small, as she had noticed he was even taller than Inuyasha. Not by much, but it was a visible difference. He began circling her then, making her feel like a car on a lot or something. Then he did something that made her turn and glare at him. He was standing behind her. He leaned close to her right ear, and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, his warm breathe tickling her ear. He looked down at her a moment as he had her full attention, then an ice cold smile slowly made it's way across his lips. She shuddered unconsciously, that smile sending a chill up her spine. Whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing, she wasn't quite sure at the moment.

Mentally she sighed, 'Man, I am standing here, surrounded by what seems to be a puppy, a wolf, and whatever this guy is. What is this? Furry-Land?' The gentleman now in front of her suddenly cleared his throat, snapping her back from her thoughts. She now stared into a pair of cold, yet stunning, gold eyes.

"So wench, exactly _what are you?_" His voice was smooth, even, and completely cold, with just a hint of curiosity. His words reverberated in her mind, '_What are you?' _She furrowed her brow a moment, then anger took the place of her confusion.

"What the hell did you ask me? _What am I?_ What the hell do I look like?!" She crossed her arms in front of her, and stared boldly at him.

"Obviously, you are quite the idiot, little bitch! How dare you speak to the Lord of the Western Lands in such a tone!" His eyes narrowed slightly, then he spoke again. "Of course, I can be generous. So, until I get the answers I seek, I'll let you live."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok…I'll give you a little insight to the next chapter. Wila has a secret…L. Of course, she doesn't know it, but it will come out soon enough. Ok ppl, remember to read, review, and vote for the pairing that you want to see here! See ya soon!


	5. More New Faces

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: Nope….still don't own them! So, here is yet another chapter. Hopefully, someone might be kind enough to review this? listens to the sound of crickets chirping in the empty theatre Oookayyy….I suppose that asking for a suggestion on who to pair my char with is probably pointless, but if you feel like it, please make a suggestion. Thanks for reading, even if you don't review.

Chapter 5: More New Faces

Wila smirked up at the arrogant man, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Generous, huh? Well, I'm not sure what _answer _it is that you are looking for, _Fluffy, _but I can assure you that I wouldn't give it to you if I knew it!" Her two previous companions watched her with admiration as she stood there, holding her own against the Lord of the Western Lands. The Lord, of course, seemed anything but amused. Although it didn't show on his face, the other two males picked up on his anger just from his scent.

"Call me that again, bitch, and I'll have your head." His voice was still calm and smooth, no trace of the anger that he was actually feeling. She shrugged, giving him her back once more. "Well, if you would have given me your name to start with, then I wouldn't have had to make one up." With that, she began to walk away.

"I did not say you could leave wench." The man's tone was silk, but his patience seemed to be waivering as the slight hint of anger seeped into his words.

Without looking back at him, Wila replied, "And you, sir, have yet to give me your name. I was always told not to talk to strangers." Her remark was followed by Inuyasha and Kouga snickering. The man shot them both a deadly look before addressing Wila.

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru." She stopped and turned back to him. He bowed deeply and elegantly to her. She nodded her head to him slightly.

" My name is Wila," she said, " It is a pleasure Lord Sesshoumaru. Now, if I may be so bold, might I ask what you were talking about?" She crossed her arms in front of her and stared directly at him.

"You smell funny." His terse response brought yet another round of snickering from Kouga and Inuyasha. This time it was Wila handing out the menacing glares. She then returned her attention to Sesshoumaru, and gave him one of those glares as well.

"I _what!_", she fairly screeched at him. He showed no sign of humor or amusement, just the same expressionless mask on his face.

"You smell human, but not human. There is something else to you, and I want to know what it is." His thoughts raced on what the answer could be. Indeed, she must be powerful, or she thought she was, to stand up to him without cringing.

"Oh…" she fairly whispered, then furrowed her brow, "But I am human. Nothing more." Now that Sess (I really think spelling out his whole name is a bit of a hassle every time) had aroused the curiosity of the other two that were present. Kouga inhaled deeply, and then nodded.

"He's right, Wila," Kouga said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You do smell different than an average human." Inuyasha was also nodding his agreement. She glared at them, then shook her head. 'They have all lost their minds! No way am I anything than human.' She stood there, fuming silently, when she heard voices. Everyone else heard them as well, and the small group turned their attention to the people that were making their way cautiously towards them.

Wila noticed that there were two girls and a boy making their way to them, along with a small child, and what appeared to be a cat. The one girl was dressed in a modern school girl outfit while the other was dressed in a green kimono. The man with them was dressed in traditional purple and black robes, the attire of a monk. 'Great, more people," she thought as she rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. 'Won't this day ever end?'

"Kagome!', Kouga cried and made his way to the girl in the school uniform. "How is my woman doing today?" The girl rolled her eyes at him, but smiled, albeit nervously.

"I'm fine, Kouga. And please, I am not your woman." Wila suppressed a giggle, and dropped her head to conceal the amusement on her face. When she looked up again, the monk was standing before. He wasn't bad looking, with his black hair pulled back into a small pony tail, and his dark eyes shinning with merryment. She also noticed that he had a strand of prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. He caught her off guard when he grabbed both of her hands.

"Beautiful Lady, will you do me the supreme honor of bearing my child?" She was shocked, but it soon turned to anger as she felt his hand move over the curve of her hip and across her ass. Without even thinking about it, she slammed her fist into his grinning face.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?! And to answer your question…HELL NO!!!", she shouted down at him while he laid on the ground where he had landed from the force of her blow. Of course, everyone else was laughing their asses off at him.

"He does that to every girl he meets," Kagome explained. "By the way, I'm Kagome," she pointed at the other girl, "That is Sango. She is a demon exterminator," she tilted her head toward the man on the ground, "And you've already met Miroku." A small voice chimed in after Kagome had finished.

"I'm Shippo!" Wila looked down, and saw the child that she had seen earlier, and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Wila." She introduced herself, still smiling. A cold, smooth voice broke into the conversation then.

"I still don't have my answer." Wila looked back at Sess and sighed heavily.

"And I am getting a headache from that damn question of yours." By this time, all eyes were glued to her and Sess, waiting to see what was going to happen next. The two of them just stood there, staring at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity, when Kagome spoke.

"Wila, how about coming with us back to the village. You can get something to eat and a good night's rest there." She smiled broadly at Wila.

"That sounds like a capital idea, Kagome." With that she began following Kagome back towards the forest, followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the cat looking creature, leaving Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sess just staring at their rapidly disappearing forms.

"Well," Sess began, "What are we waiting for?" With that, he took off after the small band, and was almost beside them by the time Inuyasha and Kouga had actually regained their senses, and started off after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I really hope this is liked, at least a little. I hope to update soon, so don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions in the box at the door! See ya soon!


	6. A Piece of the Jewel

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: Why do they keep asking if they know the answer sighs. Oh well, I guess they forget easily. I would like to thank Kougagurl666 once again for her undying support. The rest of this story, however long, is hereby devoted to you! Hope you enjoy it, and I hope others will also review this hint, hint. But enough of my endless rambling, and on with the story!

Chapter 6: A Piece of the Jewel

They walked on through the field toward the forest, Kagome and Wila in front, Miroku and Sango following a few feet behind them. Shippo was seated on Miroku's shoulder, and Sango carried the cat creature in her arms.

"So, where are you from, Wila?" Kagome asked, her voice filled with innocent curiosity. Wila slowly took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft sigh.

"Well, I was born in America. My parents died when I was just a few days old, or so I was told. I've lived with foster families my entire life, and my last foster parents were really into traveling and visiting all kinds of museums and shrines.", Wila giggled softly before continuing, "That was how I ended up here. We were visiting a shrine, and I fell down a well." Kagome's expression had turned from pity, to surprise, into one of shock.

"You came here by falling down my well?" The question was hurried and impatient. Wila simply nodded her head. Suddenly, Kagome gasped, looking past her, and she turned her head to follow Kagome's line of vision. She found herself staring into twin pools of gold. Wila rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want, Sess?" She turned her vision straight ahead once more, looking rather annoyed.

"You know what this Sesshoumaru wants of you. Don't pretend stupidity." His voice was calm, controlled, but she had the feeling that his patience was wearing thin. She knew that hers was.

"Yes, I know very well what it is you want. Well, that is, I know what your question was, but I have no idea what the answer is.", she shrugged as she finished her response, noticing that they were now entering the forest. She could feel Kagome watching her and Sess, and she could just imagine the look on her face. She stiffed a giggle, then glanced back over to Sess, who seemed to be deep in thought.

'Good. Perhaps now he will let me have some peace', she thought, her body visibly relaxing.

She continued the walk to the village in silence, just as everyone else seemed to be doing. 'Guess they don't know what to say either', her sigh barely audible, 'I know that feeling, though.'

By the time they arrived at the outskirts of the village, Wila was starting to get bored, and restless. She put her hands in her pockets, the fingers of her right hand brushing against something. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was the pink stone she had found. A slight smile played on her lips at the fact that she had forgotten it was there, and for how silly she had felt when she placed it in her pocket. She was so preoccupied with the stone, she walked into something, forcing her to take a few steps back to keep her balance. She looked up, and saw that she had walked right into Inuyasha, who was at the moment staring at the stone in her hand.

"What?", she asked, annoyance evident in her voice, her brow raising slightly as she looked at him.

"You know what, wench! Gimme that shard!" He made a motion toward her, but was stopped as Sess threw his arm out in front of Wila.

"You will not touch her, not until I have my answer. Until then, she is mine to protect." His expression was still stoic, but the threat in his words was unmistakable. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, then rolled his eyes as Kouga walked up beside him.

"So, she has a jewel shard, huh?" Kouga's gaze quickly settled on the stone in Wila's hand. She quickly closed it, and took a step back, bumping into Miroku. That in itself was a mistake, as he took the opportunity to grab her backside. Without thinking, she spun around to face him, landing a punch dead center of his face, knocking him to the ground. She could feel everyone's gaze on her.

"Umm, perhaps we should just keep going," Kagome said, laughing nervously. Wila's cheeks were bright red when she glanced back at Kagome, nodding slightly.

"Not until she hands over that shard!," Inuyasha yelled, trying to step around Sess, but failing miserably.

"Maybe she wants to give it to me," Kouga remarked, then proceeded to try walking around Sess's other side. Sess growled in warning, then grabbed Wila around the waist, pulling her against him.

"Let me go!" Wila struggled in his grasp, but to no avail.

"I said that you are mine to protect until I get the answers I desire." His voice was soft, but she was sure Sess was absolutely pissed. She gave up trying to get away and relaxed against him. Both Inuyasha and Kouga were glaring at her now.

"What is so important about this little rock?," she asked, confusion tainting her words.

"You have a piece of the Shikon No Tama," Kagome said, "It is a very important jewel that increases the strength of demons."

"And I want it!" Inuyasha shouted, giving her a withering look.

"Sit!" Kagome practically shrieked the word. Wila watched as Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

"What the …." Wila's shock was more than evident as the whisper died on her lips. 'What the hell! I've never seen anything like that before. How did she do it?' She gave Kagome a confused look.

"Now Inuyasha, behave yourself or I will be forced to say it again!" Kagome then turned and started to walk toward the village once again. In all the commotion, no one noticed the amused smile that played across Sess's lips for a second, before it was replaced by the impassive mask once again. He released Wila, then gave her a soft nudge in the direction that Kagome was taking. She started walking again, then jogged until she finally caught up to Kagome.

"Can you tell me a bit more about this jewel?", she asked with innocent curiosity. Kagome regarded her for a moment, then nodded.

"I broke it, accidently of course, and now Inuyasha and I are trying to gather all the pieces to make it whole again." Kagome looked down at her feet before continuing. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha. He has quite a temper sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. He doesn't bother me any." She then held the jewel shard out to Kagome. "I think you can put this to better use than I ever could. Actually, I am not even sure why I picked it up off the ground. I hadn't done anything like that since I was a child." She giggled again about the silliness of it all, and Kagome smiled, taking the shard.

"Thank you," she said, slipping the shard into a small jar that she pulled from her pocket. "Every shard is a step closer to completing the jewel."

"Your welcome. Besides, I really don't have a use for it." She glanced around her, then turned back to Kagome. "So, how long until we reach this village?"

"Not too much further. Hopefully Kaede will have lunch ready when we arrive. All this walking has made me pretty hungry." Wila laughed as Kagome's stomach took that moment to make a rather loud rumbling sound. They walked on, coming out into the clearing were the well was located.

"See that tree there? The big, tall one?", Kagome pointed off toward their left. "The village isn't far now." They only walked for another five minutes before they came to the village. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Kaede."

AN: Don't forget to read and review! I seem to have run into a bit of writer's block, so this chapter didn't turn out as I had hoped. Hopefully everyone will like it anyway. See ya soon!


	7. Kaede's Little Hut

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: Ok, as a matter of protocol, I am saying yet again that Inuyasha still isn't mine. I would like to thank Kougagurl666 for all her encouragement, and I would also like to thank Aurora Hikari for her review of this story!

Chapter 7: Kaede's Little Hut

Kagome led Wila to a hut, were she stopped and knocked against the frame of the doorway.

"Come in," an elderly voice answered from behind the straw door. The girls entered the dark interior of the hut. Wila's eyes adjusted almost immediately to the dim light, and she took a quick glance around, noticing the futons in one corner, the cooking fire in the very center, and dozens of bunches of dried herbs hanging along the walls. Seated next to the fire pit was an old looking woman dressed in traditional miko clothing, her long, gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She was likewise looking over Wila, and then she slowly nodded her head.

"Kagome, child, who is this newcomer?" She glanced at Kagome before turning her gaze back to Wila, giving her a warm smile.

"This is Wila, Kaede. It seems that she also used the well to get here."

"I see," the old woman replied then motioned to Wila with her hand, "Come closer child, so that I may take a good look at ye." Wila complied, coming to stand in front of Kaede. She looked Wila over, taking in the strange clothes she was wearing, her waist-length auburn hair, her delicate yet strong features, and her sapphire blue eyes. After a few 'hmmms' and 'ahhhs' and 'uh-huhs', the old woman stared straight into her eyes.

"There is something different about ye, child. I can sense it, but I know not what it is." Wila gave a small sigh, and opened her mouth to speak, when Kaede suddenly cut her off. "I sense two youkai auras approaching." She reached for her bow and quiver of arrows, but Kagome laid a hand on her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Um, yeah. I almost forgot," Kagome laughed nervously, "We have some unexpected company this evening." As if on cue, Kouga walked through the doorway unannounced, followed closely by a growling Inuyasha. Kaede rolled her eyes at the two, but said nothing.

"You remember Kouga, Kaede," she said uncomfortably, watching as Kouga bowed deeply to Kaede. The old woman quickly assessed him, and then narrowed her eyes.

"As long as your behavior is acceptable, Kouga-sama, then you are welcome here," she then turned a slightly agitated gaze on Kagome, "And who be the other youkai I sense?" Before Kagome could enlighten her, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo entered the hut, followed closely by a rather put out looking Sess. He had his arm raised, his forearm covering his nose to block out the smells that he considered offensive.

"Kaede, allow me to introduce Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Sess bowed regally to Kaede, keeping his arm in place.

"Welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is an honor to have you as a guest." She bowed to him in return, then surveyed the group that was now seriously crowding her small living space. She spared a quick glance at Wila, who looked like a frightened rabbit on the ready to bolt at the least little confrontation. Looking pointedly at Kagome, Kaede decided to send a few of her guests out of the hut if for no other reason than to have room to prepared dinner for them all.

"Kagome, child, why not take Wila to the hot springs? I am sure that the hot water will do her a world of good after such a trying day." She watched as Kagome's face lit with understanding and she darted to the corner where she had tossed her backpack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Must get out of here….way to crowded' was all that was going through Wila's mind. She was a bit claustrophobic. She had been glancing over each and every one of the occupants in the small hut, her heart racing as she realized that the space was rapidly diminishing.

"You'll love the hot springs, Wila!" Kagome's cheery ramblings tore her from her thoughts. She glanced at her, and watched as she started pulling towels, clothes, and bathing supplies out of her backpack. All she could do was nod in compliance. Once Kagome was satisfied that she had everything they would need, she motioned to Wila to follow her, grabbing Sango's arm on the way out of the hut.

"You come with us Sango! I think a good bath will do all of us some good." The three girls left the hut, all the men watching as they left. Kouga began to follow them, only to have his way blocked by Inuyasha.

"Where do you think you are going, you mangy wolf?", he growled, his hand resting lightly on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Well, someone has to protect them, in case of any trouble," a sly grin slowly spread across Kouga's lips, "Besides, _I _would _never _leave _my _woman unprotected." Inuyasha growled menacingly at him, shoving him against the far wall before anyone had a chance to try and stop them.

"Inuyasha, could ye please refrain from destroying my hut?" Kaede's voice was calm and even, but Inuyasha knew better than to push the old woman's temper. He nodded and released Kouga immediately.

"I believe that we should all venture outside for a moment. Fresh air would do us all some good." Sess remarked even as he made his way out of the hut. Miroku grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's haori, practically dragging him out with him, and Kouga casually sauntered out behind them, leaving Kaede with only Shippo to worry about. She glanced over and found that the young kit was rummaging through Kagome's backpack, so she had no need to worry over him at the moment. She sighed heavily and returned to preparing the evening meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two need to learn some self control, especially if you are going to be with us for any amount of time, Kouga-sama," Miroku commented as soon as they were outside and far enough from the hut that Kaede wouldn't hear them.

"I agree with the monk. You both need control, or leashes," Sess remarked uninterestedly, making himself comfortable at the base of a large tree.

"What do you know about it?," Inuyasha sneered as he spoke, crossing his arms in front of him, feet slightly apart. Miroku brandished his staffed in Inuyasha's face.

"I mean it, Inuyasha. You have to think of the women, and how upset they become when you fight with potential allies.

"Feh! Get that thing out of my face!," he took a swipe at the staff with his claw.

"Well, when Kagome starts using your face to dig holes all over the countryside, I do not wish to hear about it!" Inuyasha thought about this for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, Miroku, you win. I'll watch my behavior, for now." He gave Kouga a hateful look, then jumped up into the nearest tree to sulk. Kouga snickered, only to find Miroku was now waving the staff in his face.

"That goes for you as well, Kouga-sama." He tapped Kouga on top of the head with his staff.

"Hey! Why don't you go after Lord Glacier over there?"

"I didn't see _him_ acting like a child!" He gave Kouga another tap with his staff and a disapproving look before going off a little farther and finding a spot to sit that he was happy with.

"So, now what do we do?," grumbled Inuyasha from his perch above the rest of them.

"We wait for the women to return from their bath, of course," replied Miroku, a little too gleefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating, but as I said, I have writer's block, so this chapter didn't impress me either…(sighs). Oh well, hopefully someone will enjoy it. Please read and review…or at least read. Thanks for the reviews so far. See ya soon, and hopefully I will get over this writer's block by the time I post my next chapter!


	8. Girl Talk

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: Nope, Inuyasha still is not mine!

Chapter 8: Girl Talk

Kagome, Wila, and Sango made their way to the hot springs in relative silence. After only about ten minutes of walking, they had arrived at the springs. Wila felt a little self conscious about bathing with the other two girls, but since they seemed oblivious to it, she shook off the feeling and disrobed. She slowly stepped into the spring, enjoying the warmth of the water. Wading in until the water was up to her waist, she dove head first under the water, swimming a ways, and surfacing in the center of the pool.

"See, I told you this would do you a world of good," Kagome said smugly, before she burst out laughing. She and Sango were only about a foot away from her when she surfaced.

"Where did you learn to swim like that?" Sango inquired.

"I took lessons when I was about five or six years old. I love to swim, and besides, it keeps you in excellent shape," Wila replied, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh. People here do not know how to swim, and those that do are not very good at it. Kagome has been teaching me for a while. I must say I thoroughly enjoy it." Sango smiled softly, obviously proud of her achievements.

"She is getting really good at it too. Sometimes we just come out here to swim. The privacy is nice, and we don't have to worry about the boys sneaking around. Inuyasha usually keeps Miroku busy, so he won't play 'peeping tom'." Kagome unconsciously scanned the surrounding trees and undergrowth for self-assurance. Wila raised a brow at her, but as the meaning of Kagome's words sank in, she also scanned the surrounding area for the monk, or whoever else might be lurking around.

"Seems that we are indeed alone, " Sango stated after a few moments as she had also made a visual sweep of the surrounding forest.

"Good," Kagome exclaimed. She swam at top speed to the edge of the pool, where she had left all the bathing supplies she had brought. She picked out a bar of soap, and a bottle of shampoo. The towels she separated and placed on the shore beside each other. The rest of the items she brought back to the other two girls, and they proceeded to remove the dirt they had acquired that day.

"How long have you been coming here, Kagome?" Wila asked as she lathered her hair.

"Let me see. I was fifteen when I first came here, and now I am almost eighteen. I guess that would make about three years." Kagome had finished with the soap and the shampoo and dove under the surface to rinse herself off.

"Three years and no one has noticed that you are missing?" Wila's shock was evident in her tone.

"Well, that is taken care of by my grandfather," Kagome laughed. "He makes up all these illness to tell the school so that they do not expel me for missing so much time. My family knows the truth, of course."

"I see," Wila nodded slightly as she spoke. "You are extremely lucky to have such an understanding family."

"Yes. I would say that I am very lucky. Of course, it isn't everyday that you end up in Feudal Japan, either."

"I know what you mean," Wila replied, and both girls burst out laughing.

"It must still be a bit of a shock to you," Sango said as she finished rinsing her hair. Wila sank under the surface to rinse her own hair, shook the water out of her eyes and looked at Sango.

"A little, but I believe that I am adjusting well. Now, who wants to tell me about all the people I've met today?" Wila relaxed in the water and began floating on her back.

"Who do you want to know about?" Kagome was more than eager to talk about everyone else, especially if that included Inuyasha.

"Well, everyone, of course!" Wila laughed. "But, you pick who to tell me about first." She smiled, looking up at the sky, waiting for Kagome to start talking.

"Umm…well, what do you think of Shippo? He's an orphaned kitsune child." Kagome headed closer to the shore, Sango and Wila following suit.

"He's a cute little kid. Even if he is a fox demon." Wila still couldn't quite accept the fact that most of the people she had encountered so far were actually demons. "And I know what it is like to be an orphan," she replied with a sigh.

"Then there is Miroku. As you know, he's a monk," Kagome said, settling into the shallow water.

"I know quite enough about him, the lech." Wila scrunched her face and laughed. She also settled into the shallows, leaning back against a group of rocks that lined the shore. It reminded her somewhat of a hot tub at a modern spa.

"Well, Sango here is a demon slayer and I happen to be a Miko," Kagome said, pride dripping from every word. "Kouga is the prince of the wolf demon tribe. Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the western lands and Inuyasha's half brother as well," Kagome continued. "And Inuyasha…is, well, Inuyasha." All three girls laughed at Kagome's explanation of him.

"Oh. So why do they look so different, if they are brothers?" Wila's curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, they have the same father. He was ruler of the west and a very powerful demon. A dog demon to be exact. Sesshoumaru's mother was also a demon and he is the oldest. Inuyasha's mother was human, so he is only half demon. That is why he has those ears, and doesn't have markings, except for when his demon blood takes over. Then he has the stripes, but not the other markings."

"I understand now. So, did Sesshoumaru also inherit that cold demeanor as well?" Kagome just shrugged, closing her eyes. Wila also leaned back, and looked up at the sky. 'So many strange new people. I never knew such creatures existed.' She was snapped back to reality by a sudden rustling of leaves. She quickly looked behind her, Kagome and Sango also looking back over their shoulders.

"I sense a demon." Sango whispered so softly that Wila almost didn't catch it. Kagome nodded, reaching for her bow and arrows that were lying within arms reach on the bank. Before her hand even touched the bow, the demon emerged from the undergrowth. It looked something like a large green bug. The girls saw that their only course of action was to head deeper into the pool. They began to back up slowly as the creature crept closer to the edge of the water.

"We need to draw it's attention elsewhere if we expect to reach our weapons," Sango said.

"I know," replied Kagome.

"Well, there are three of us. We should be able to come up with something." Wila said as they backed a little further away from the shore, their weapons, and their clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this, but I've been very busy. I just hope that it is liked and that it is also reviewed. Although as long as it is read, I'll be happy! See ya soon! And as always, thanks go out to Kougagurl666 for her undying support! Thanks!


	9. Who said girls can't fight?

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: For all those who are forgetful, I do not own Inuyasha. He is owned by someone far luckier than I.

Chapter 9: Who said girls can't fight?

The bug youkai was now at the waters edge, and the girls were at the center of the pool, thinking out their next move.

"We could yell for the guys," Kagome said, eyeing the demon that was keeping them from their weapons and their clothes.

"The guys? Kagome, it is only one small demon. I am sure that we will think of a way out of this." Sango replied, not wanting to draw Miroku there unless they managed to get fully dressed.

"I have an idea. Sango, you head that way, and Kagome, you go for the other side. I'll try and draw it's attention so that perhaps you can reach your weapons." Wila said with a bit of uncertainty. 'I have no idea if this will work, but it's worth a try.'

"I hope that this works," Kagome said as she began to swim toward the shore. Wila watched as Sango followed suit, then she turned her attention toward the demon.

"Hey! You ugly green bug! I stomp things like you into nasty little spots on the ground!" The demon looked straight at her and snarled. 'Well, at least I got it's attention.' Wila thought to herself, keeping her gaze directly on her opponent.

Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, when the wind suddenly shifted. It carried the sent of a rather weak demon, and that of the three females who had went off to bathe. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who had caught the scents. Inuyasha, Kouga, and even Shippo turned their gazes to him. He nodded at them as he rose to his feet.

"They may be in need of our assistance." He stated plainly. His comment brought Miroku's attention.

"Are the girls in trouble?" He asked, but the demons were already heading toward the hot spring and he raced to catch up.

They quickly reached the edge of the forest surrounding the springs, and took in the sight before them. There was a rather large bug youkai at the far side of the pool, and the girls were in the middle of the springs. They watched as Kagome and Sango headed towards opposites shores, leaving Wila still in the middle of the pool. She shouted an insult to the youkai, instantly gaining the creatures attention. Inuyasha started to bolt into the open when he was suddenly blocked by Sesshoumaru thrusting his arm in front of him.

"Wait." He said in his flat, cold tone.

"What do you mean wait? They are in trouble." Inuyasha was practically seething at this point.

"Let them handle it. We shall do nothing but watch. If the situation gets too much for them, then we shall step in." Sesshoumaru's tone brooked no argument, and he along with Inuyasha and Kouga stayed concealed in the brush to watch the battle.

Wila silently prayed that she could hold the attention of the creature in front of her long enough for Sango and Kagome to succeed in at least retrieving their weapons, if not their clothing as well. Her companions had reached the shore and were now slowly making their way toward their possessions and the demon from either side. Unfortunately, a small twig snapped as Kagome stepped down on it, and the creature turned to face her. Instantly she froze, not knowing what to do. The youkai began to slowly approach her. Wila watched in growing fear, then slowly reality began to come back to her. Not knowing exactly what to do, she quickly dived under the water, reaching the bottom of the springs and grabbing a rather large stone. She broke the surface of the water, raising up out of it nearly half way and giving the rock a pitch with as much power as she could manage. She smirked in satisfaction as she heard the stone make contact with the back of the youkai.

It's attention was immediately transferred back to Wila. The creature had moved back to the edge of the water and it took another step, bringing it into the water.

'I wonder if the thing can swim' she wondered to herself. Quickly, she dived back down into the pool, retrieving another stone. Bursting forth from the water, she once again sent the stone flying in the youkai's direction, hitting it right between the eyes (think praying mantis, ppl). It growled in pain, then hissed at her. The youkai seemed to be determined to get at Wila now that she had royally pissed it off. Jumping into the water, it floundered a bit, then began to slowly make its way towards her.

'If I can keep it in the water, but far enough away from me, then Kagome and Sango should have no problem getting to their clothes and their weapons.' A determined expression on her face, she cautiously swam a bit closer to the demon, then sped back toward the center of the springs, taunting it to follow her.

'I just hope I can keep this up,' she thought as she once again went closer then pulled back. She knew that she was beginning to wear down, and was now hoping that her newfound companions hurried.

As he watched from the bushes, Sesshoumaru was amazed to see Wila vanish under the surface of the water only to break it again a moment later, half of her body rising up and out of the water. Her back was to him, so he only saw her auburn tresses clinging to her skin. She had hurled a stone at her opponent, hitting it in the back. It turned back to her and went back to the edge of the pool, then placed one foot into the water. Again she disappeared and resurfaced, repeating the attack once more. The youkai seemed to have had enough, and completely entered the water.

He was astonished to see that Wila was such a good swimmer as she taunted the youkai, drawing it into the deepest part of the springs without it even realizing what was happening.

'What power does that woman hold to be able to do that?' he asked himself. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts from it, he focused on the other two women. They had made their way out the springs and had been approaching the youkai, but now that it was in the water, they seized the opportunity to grab their clothes and dress themselves. They had now regained their weapons and were taking aim. It only took one arrow and a hit from Sango's boomerang to bring it down. Wila looked exhausted, but made her way around the body of the demon to the edge of the pool. She stepped out, her back to still to him, her hair clinging to her like a second skin, her long legs were pale, but well muscled, as if she ran on a regular basis. He growled silently, knowing that his companions were also watching the women, and wondered where the sudden possessiveness her felt was coming from.

Her companions had finally dispatched the demon, and she finally reached the shore, climbing out to stand on solid ground. Kagome handed her clothing to her and smiled.

"We fought a good fight, Wila. We couldn't have done it without you!" Kagome said. Wila smiled back as she slipped into her clothes, leaving the white lace button-up shirt off for now, and only wearing the black baby doll t-shirt.

"You were amazing, Wila! I have never seen anyone take on a youkai like that!" Sango's voice was full of pride as she complemented Wila.

"Thanks guys! You two were terrific. Think you can teach to fight like that?" They both nodded, and Kagome opened her mouth to say something, when they all heard another rustle in the brush. Instinctively, Sango hurled her boomerang at the brush and they all heard a very loud "Oww!". They watched as a rather put out monk tumbled from his hiding place.

"You Hentai!" Sango screamed before attacking him with her boomerang.

"Hey, wait…. Owww…. I'm not the only one!" Miroku fairly screamed as Sango beat him without mercy. She stopped as the meaning of his words sank in, and looked toward the bushes.

"Get out of there, you hentais!" Sango yelled in fury as she readied her boomerang to assault someone else's head.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru slowly emerged from the underbrush, all with differing degrees of embarrassment in their expressions.

"Just what were you all doing watching us?! You could have at least helped us get rid of that demon!" Kagome was fuming, and even Wila had to admit she looked pretty scary at the moment.

"We did not think you needed any assistance." Sesshoumaru stated in his emotionless voice.

"What?!" Kagome yelled.

"Feh! Told you girls can't fight! They just got lucky, is all." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him, his nose in the air.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" Soon Inuyasha was in a hole a foot deep that was shaped exactly like him. Wila shook her head and giggled, while most of the spectators were laughing hysterically. "Next time we are in the situation, you had better come help us!" Kagome then turned her back and began walking away. Sango and Wila followed suit, leaving three stunned youkai, a fuming hanyou, and a badly beaten monk to make it back to the village on their own.

As they were walking back down the path toward the village, Wila heard a sound to her right. She swiftly turned her head to look, and there by her foot, a small green creature, no taller than her knee had just emerged from the forest.

"What the fuck is that?!" she practically screeched, and not waiting on an answer, she kicked it hard, sending it flying into the nearest tree. Suddenly, a small girl broke into the path in front of them. She was wearing a yellow kimono with butterflies splayed across it. Her black hair had a small ponytail to one side of her head, and she stood there giving them all a toothy grin.

"Hi! Rin's name is Rin! What's yours?" The girl introduced herself to the three weary and slightly stunned women.

AN: Ok, I know it's evil, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have just been very busy. I would also like to thank my newest reviewer, Wesa Ada. Hopefully my next update will not take so long. Thanks for your patience, and please keep reading, and review if you get the chance. (Smiles real big, and hopes that there will be more reviewers this time)


	10. Enter Rin

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer: Well….this is the same answer I always give to the same question always asked…..No…I am afraid that ownership of Inuyasha and crew has yet to be signed over to me….Maybe after the second ice age…but I seriously doubt it!

Chapter Ten: Enter Rin

"Hi Rin. My name is Wila." She smiled warmly at the young girl. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at home?" Her voice was soft and laced with concern.

"Rin is not alone. Master Jakken is with me. We are looking for Lord Sesshoumaru." Wila could not believe her ears! This girl was looking for the demon lord. Confusion quickly took precedence in her features as she continued to look down on the little girl. 'Why would she be looking for Sesshoumaru?' She mentally asked herself.

"Sesshoumaru, huh? I am sure that he will be along shortly. Why don't you come with us back to the village Rin? You can have dinner with us." She smiled and held her hand out to the child. Rin slipped her hand into Wila's without the slightest hesitation. "Rin, this is Sango and Kagome. They are my friends." The child smiled at them, receiving smiles in return. They began walking toward the village again; passing an unconscious Jakken lying at the foot of the tree he had slammed into. He was not even spared a second glance.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha, who was carrying a nearly unconscious Miroku, were heading back toward the village. The wind shifted suddenly, bringing the scents of the three women to them. There were two new scents with them, though. That of another human and a demon. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, sniffing the air intently. Surely his sense of smell couldn't be deceiving him. The scent was distinctly Rin's. That of the demon was Jakken, his retainer. There was no mistaking those scents anywhere. Without a word of parting or explanation to his companions, he sped away from them in the direction of the village.

"What's his problem?" Shippo wondered aloud as they watched Sesshoumaru disappear into the forest toward the village. Kouga shrugged and Inuyasha just looked confused. Shippo crossed his arms and snorted, glancing once again in the direction Sesshoumaru had vanished. "Maybe we should catch up to him, in case there is danger." Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged glances and took off after Sesshoumaru, leaving Shippo behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shippo whined as he started out after them. "I'm just a kid! Don't leave me!"

The girls were at the edge of the village when Sesshoumaru caught up with them. He hung back a bit to observe them unnoticed. As he watched, Rin suddenly stumbled over a rather large stone in the middle of the path. Wila immediately dropped to her knees beside the child, checking her for any injuries and consoling her.

'Why is she helping Rin? Most people just push her aside, especially when they find out that she is in my care. I must admit, the woman is quite an enigma.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Turning his attention back to the females, he saw Wila pick Rin up and begin carrying her. He had now decided to confront them. He sped around them in a wide arch, reappearing a short distance in front of them. Crossing his arms in front of him, he stood in the middle of the path and waited to be noticed. The girls were talking amongst themselves, mostly about the day's events and what Kaede would be serving for dinner, when they stopped just in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin screamed joyfully as she saw him. "Rin has a new friend! Her name is Wila and we are going to go have dinner!" She waved her arms wildly in her excitement, causing Wila to have to reposition the child on her hip to keep from dropping her. Wila's gaze was steady on Sesshoumaru, reminding him of a female at the ready to defend her pup. He merely nodded at Rin's excited chatter, no emotions at all showing on his calm visage. Kagome and Sango went around Sesshoumaru, still rather uncertain whether or not they trusted him yet. Wila kept her distance as she passed him, putting herself between Rin and Sesshoumaru. As he watched her walk towards Kaede's hut, he allowed a very small and very rare smile to grace his lips. 'Rin must feel very comfortable with her' he thought. The child was resting her head on Wila's shoulder with her little arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hey! What was the big idea, running off from us back there!" Shippo's voice broke through Sesshoumaru's thoughts. He turned, his face once again devoid of emotion.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, pup. It is best that you remember that." His eyes were cold as they stared at Shippo.

"Well, you two can stand here and argue all you want. I am going to go and have dinner. Hopefully we are having ramen." Inuyasha strode past them, dumping Miroku to the ground with a loud thud in the process.

"All he ever thinks about is food", Shippo said. "Oh, and jewel shards." He shook his head and followed Inuyasha.

"I had better get there first so that I can be sure of a seat next to my woman." Kouga remarked, then nudged Miroku with his foot. "Come on, monk. I can't believe you were beaten by a woman." Sparing a look of disgust at Miroku, he sprinted off toward Kaede's.

Miroku slowly stood and began stumbling down the path all the while mumbling about beautiful women and painful emotions.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sesshoumaru softly asked himself as he strolled casually behind Miroku and into the village.


	11. Dinner and Camping

Just My Luck

D i s c l a i m e r : Wonders if the world has been besieged by early onset Alzheimers Nope . . Inuyasha and Co . do not belong to me . sighs for the eleventh time .

Chapter 11: Dinner and Camping

Kaede watched from her doorway as the girls approached her hut . She immediately noticed the child that Wila carried . 'Now where in the world did they find a child?' She mentally asked herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Welcome back. I trust that ye had a relaxing bath?" Kaede inquired .

"Yes, Kaede-sama. It was quite wonderful." Kagome replied, noting that Kaede was focused on Rin. Wila took note of this as well, introducing the young girl to the priestess.

"Kaede, this is Rin. Rin, this is Kaede. She is also a friend of ours." Rin smiled widely at the old woman, and Kaede could not help but smile back.

"Welcome, Rin-Chan." Kaede said. She then turned to Kagome. "I packed dinner for ye so that ye might get an early start on your hunt for the jewel shards."

"Thank you, Kaede. I am sure that the guys will be very pleased to hear that. Inuyasha is always so impatient to get started."

"Feh! Am not. You are just so slow at getting started that you think I' m impatient." Inuyasha's outburst surprised the women and they turned to face him.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha." Kaede replied as she rolled her eyes. By this time, everyone had reached Kaede's.

"Well, since Kaede has went through all the trouble to prepare and pack our meal, we should waste no time in going. It will be dark soon and we will want to setup camp by then." Miroku said as he made sure to stand as far away from the women as possible.

Kagome nodded as she and Sango took the parcels from Kaede. Wila repositioned Rin so that she was now riding on her back. Inuyasha bent down so that Kagome could climb onto his back. And thus they headed off into the woods. Inuyasha, carrying Kagome on his back, lead the way, followed by Miroku and Sango. Wila walked behind them, with Rin on her back, flanked by Sesshoumaru. Kouga, Shippo, and Kilala bringing up the rear.

They walked through the forest until the sun was almost set. Finally arriving in a clearing, which Inuyasha decided wasa good place to camp, they stopped. Sango and Miroku set out to gather firewood. Wila put Rin down so that she and Shippo could play for a bit, then began helping Kagome to unpack dinner. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga made a quick sweep of the area to make sure that it was indeed safe for them to camp there. Satisfied, the three settled down to wait for Miroku and Sango to return.

"Where are those two? I'm starving here!" Inuyasha grumbled as Miroku and Sango emerged from the forest, each carrying an armful of wood. " 'Bout time you two came back." Inuyasha took Sango's load and began to make the camp fire. Kouga, determined not to be undone by Inuyasha, took what Miroku was carrying and stacked it at the edge of the clearing.

Once Inuyasha had the fire going, Kagome and Wila began warming up the meal and distributing it among the group. Wila glanced around for Shippo and Rin, but they were nowhere insight.

"Where are the children?" Wila asked Kagome as she handed Inuyasha a bowl of rice.

"In the forest, I suppose," she said with a shrug. Not waiting for anyone else to ask about them, Wila sat the two bowls she had been holding down beside the fire and walked into the forest. She walked as far as the light from the fire allowed, then called for the children.

"Rin! Shippo! Where are you two? It is time to eat." She pushed a bit further into the forest and said a silent prayer of thanks that the moon was full. She stopped a moment and listened, hearing what she thought were the children talking a short distance in front of her. She pressed on a few yards and caught sight of the flickering of a very small campfire. As quietly as she could manage, she crept closer to the light.

"So, which one should we cook first?" The voice was harsh and the tone of it made Wila's blood run cold. She shivered slightly and crept closer. She was now at the edge of a very tiny campsite.

"I dont know. Perhaps the human. She looks healthy enough. We might be able to save the fox for breakfast." The other voice was just as cold as the first was. Wila was now able to see the camp. The voices belonged to two rather rough-looking demons. Rin and Shippo were tied up and seated at the edge of their camp. No longer scared, Wila was now downright mad. She looked around for something to use as a weapon. After a moment, she managed to find a nice sized branch that had fallen from an oak tree. Picking it up, she strode into the midst of the camp, right between the demons and the children.

"I don't believe that you will be eating them at all." Wila's voice was calm and steady, quite the opposite of the look in her eyes.

"You might be right," the first demon replied. "We'll eat you instead!" He laughed as he finished his statement, the other demon nodding furiously in agreement. She tilted her head slightly to one side, looking straight at them, and a slight smile came to her lips.

"I don't think so," she commented. Backing up so as not to turn her back on her opponents, she slowly made her way to the children, bending down to untie them, all the while keeping her eyes on the demons. They watched her intently, the expressions on their faces becoming more livid as they realized what she was doing. "I am so sorry to disappoint, but we really must be going." Her flippant reply finally got a reaction from the two demons. They charged at her suddenly. Shippo took off in the direction of the campsite while Rin began running in the opposite direction. Wila swung the branch, much like one would a baseball bat, hitting the first attacker and knocking him to the ground. The second one hesitated in his attack to check on his friend. Seeing her chance, Wila ran after Rin, knowing that Shippo would be able to reach Inuyasha and the others on his own.

"Rin! Wait up!" Wila called out to the young girl. She stopped about half way up the side of a steep hill. Wila dropped to her knees beside her. "Are you alright, Rin? They didn't hurt you in anyway, did they?" She began to look the girl over, checking for any kinds of injuries. Before she could finish, Rin threw her arms around her neck. Wila hugged her back, whispering as many comforting things to girl as she could. Her small body shook from fear and from crying. "Shhh. It is alright now." Suddenly the sound of something crashing through the underbrush came to them. Wila quickly dislodged the child from her neck. "Rin, you must run now. Don't worry and don't look back. Just run and hide. You should be able to find a safe place over that hill." The girl nodded slowly. Wila gave her a slight nudge and Rin took off up the hill.

"Who do you think you are, stealing my dinner like that?" I suppose that you can take their place." It was the voice of the second demon. Slowly picking up the branch again, she turned to face the demon. The look in his eyes was enough to send fear rampaging through her, but she refused to let it show. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was Rin's safety.

"It doesn't matter who I am. The fact is, I intend to remove you from the face of the earth." She stood her ground, anticipating the attack.

"We will see." The demon replied as he lunged at her. She swung at it, grazing it's face, but scratching it deep enough to draw blood. The creature seemed shocked to see it's own blood as he placed his hand to his face and brought it away. "You made me bleed, you damn wench. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart. And when I finish with you, I'll find that little girl and do the same to her!" He sprung forward, the claws of his outstretched hand slicing her arm open.

"That's what you think! You'll die this night, one way or another!" She swung again, but it had little effect. Wila growled low in her throat, swinging her fist at the creature this time. She smiled as she heard the sickening sound of breaking bone. Quickly she dropped the branch and punched him with her other fist. The creature stumbled back, but redoubled its efforts, bringing the claws of its right hand down across her face. Ignoring the pain and the warmth of her own blood trickling down the side of her face, she began using her nails on him. She went straight for his eyes. Her nails, although not very sharp, were quite long. They found their mark making the creature howl in pain, defensively swinging his fists at her. He made contact, knocking Wila to the ground. The demon now stood above her, his blood dropping onto her face, mingling with her own. She resisted the urge to wipe it away with her hand.

"It seems that I'll have my dinner after all!" He screeched as he fell upon her, ripping the flesh of her arms and neck with his claws. She fought back, furiously punching and scratching the demon. The world was slowly turning black to her, but she refused to give up. Just as she was on the verge of unconsciousness, she saw a white streak behind the demon. She gave a slight smile and sigh of relief as her world was engulfed by blackness.

"What the hell happened? She should have had better sense!"

"She was just worried about Rin and Shippo. I guess I should have went with her."

"I must say her spirit is quite strong. Most wouldn't have survived such an ordeal."

"She would make a great demon slayer. Um...no offense guys."

"I've never seen a human fight like that. Well, except my woman."

"She ain't your woman!"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I was so surprised that she freed us, when the demons attacked her, all I could do was run."

"I was so surprised that she freed us, when the demons attacked her, all I could do was run."

"Don't blame yourself."

"She will be fine. She has lost a lot of blood, but if she rests, she will recover."

Wila heard the voices through the haze that clouded her senses. Then the pain crept through, making her vividly aware that she was indeed alive. She tried to move, but her limbs felt extremely heavy and refused to obey. She directed her efforts to just opening her eyes. After several moments she finally succeeded. The first thing that met her eyes was the night sky, filled with thousands of brilliant stars. She slowly moved her eyes to her left and saw that Inuyasha was seated at the foot of a tree, leaning back against it, with Kagome seated beside him. She then glanced to her right, and saw that Rin and Shippo were cuddled together in asleeping bag, sound asleep. She let out a sigh of relief, now knowing that they were both safe.

"You are awake." She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru, but his voice drew her gaze towards her feet. He was sitting with his legs folded under him, watching her. "You should try to rest for now. You were wounded quite severely. It will take time for the wounds to heal and for you to regain your strength."

"I'm not tired." Her voice was no more than a mere whisper, but he had heard her.

"That does not matter. You still need to sleep." His visage was as calm as it ever was, but his tone was demanding her to obey.

"I hurt", she replied. He tilted his head slightly as if considering her response. Finally he nodded.

"Of course you hurt. That demon you were fighting seems to have got the better of you. Do not worry. The pain will pass in time." Their conversation had drawn Kagome's attention to them. She stood and made her way over to them.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome's voice was full of concern as she asked her question.

"I hurt and I am a little thirsty." Wila closed her eyes as she whispered her reply. Kagome smiled, opening her backpack and rummaging through it. After pulling out many various items, she pulled out a bottle of painkillers.

"Sango, would you mind bringing some water over here to me, please?" Kagome waited patiently for Sango to bring the water, and with Sesshoumaru's help, managed to get the painkillers into Wila.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow will be a much brighter day." Kagome's voice was the last thing that Wila heard as she drifted into sleep.

AN: Sorry that this has taken so long to post...have had some rl issue's...LOL...But I do hope you enjoy it...Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, if you would be so kind...S


	12. Dancing and Recovery

Just My Luck

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Inu and Co...I'm just borrowing them...L

Chapter 12: Recovery and Dancing

Wila slept for the next three days straight. The rest of the group managed the camp and kept a watchful vigil over her, alert for any change in her condition. Kagome, Sango, and Rin changed her bandages and applied healing salves that Kaede had made. The men stayed a fair distance back and just observed. All but Shippo, that is. He would fetch whatever Kagome needed and he kept Rin company. On the morning of the fourth day, Wila's eyelids fluttered slowly open only to be met with the harsh light of the morning sun.

"You're awake!" Kagome's cheerful voice was almost too much for Wila to take. Her head protested the sudden noise by sending a sudden pain through her skull. She placed a hand over her eyes and elicited a soft moan.

"Oi, wench, get the hell up! You've been sleeping long enough. You're lucky we didn't just leave you here!" Inuyasha grouched.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled at him, smirking with satisfaction as he became well acquainted with the ground. She knelt down beside Wila.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her.

"Like I was run over by a large truck." Wila said, attempting to push herself into a sitting position. Kagome grabbed her hands and helped her to sit up. After a moment, the pain in her head subsided and she began to feel a little better.

"Here, you need to eat something," Sango said as she pushed a bowl of ramen into Wila's hands. Slowly, she began eating as everyone else went about the day as usual. She finished the bowl and placed it on the ground beside her. Shippo chose that moment to approach her, with Rin in tow.

"Hey Wila, want to color with Rin and me?" he asked. She smiled at the two before answering.

"Sure kids. That sounds like it would be a lot of fun." Shippo sat on her left side, and Rin on her right. Shippo then pulled out a small box of crayons and a coloring book.

"Kagome brought these to me," he said, pride lacing every word. She smiled at him, then proceeded to help them color the pictures in the book. A short while later, Kagome spoke up, grabbing everyones attention.

"Ok, guys. Go hunting and bring us something back to make for dinner. We girls need some private time."

"Feh, private time. Why do you all need so much time to yourselves anyways?" Inuyasha huffed as he stood up.

"I can't leave my woman unprotected. I'll stay here and keep watch." Kouga remarked.

"I don't think so!" Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Come on, you mangy wolf, let's get going." Inuyasha rounded up Miroku and Kouga, knowing that Sesshoumaru would follow, and headed into the forest. Once they were a ways from the camp, he looked back over his shoulder and motioned for the group to follow him.

"Hey mutt, where are we going?" Kouga asked.

"Just shut up, wolf breath, and you will see." Inuyasha retorted, as he began to make a wide arc around the camp and come back around to the opposite side. Once they were close enough that they could see the camp, he jumped up into the nearest tree, then motioned for the rest of them to do the same. Kouga grabbed Miroku and jumped into the tree beside Inuyasha followed by Sesshoumaru.

"I thought that the Miko wished for us to hunt?" Sesshoumaru more stated then asked.

"Yeah, I know what she wants, and what she said. We have plenty of time to hunt. They do this from time to time, and well, Miroku and I like to watch." Inuyasha snickered as he finished his response.

"What is it exactly that we are going to watch?" Sesshoumaru asked, his interest peaked.

"You will see." Miroku chuckled as he settled himself more firmly into the tree.

Everyone turned back to the camp, and watched as Kagome pulled a small black square from her backpack. Sango went to help Wila to her feet, everyone blissfully unaware of their audience.

"You have a CD player?" Wila asked Kagome. She nodded and smiled as she put the batteries in and placed a disc into the machine.

"We do this every so often. I send the guys off into the forest so that Sango and I won't be disturbed. We sing, dance, and do whatever we want. Kind of like a daytime slumber party." She laughed as Sango nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok," Wila said. "I think I'll just watch for a while."

"Alright," Kagome shrugged, "But feel free to join in anytime. The guys shouldn't be back for a while, so we might as well take advantage of it."

She pushed play on the CD player and the music started, a strong dance rhythm, which Sango and Kagome promptly started dancing to. It was obvious the Kagome had been doing this for a while, and that Sango was still learning. Even so, her moves were fluid and graceful if not a little forced. When the song stopped, they caught their breathe, and smiled at Wila, silently willing her to join them. The next song started to play, and now it was obvious to Wila that this was a CD of Kagome's making, as there was no way the songs would have actually been placed together for any sort of album. The two girls beckoned to her, almost taunting her to join in their fun.

"Alright, alright," Wila sighed softly as she gave into their request, raising to her feet. She smiled at them as she approached. "I know this song anyway." She mentally shrugged, figuring that this might actually be fun, something that she really needed of late. She began moving in time with Kagome and Sango, mimicking their movements flawlessly.

As the girls danced, the guys watched from their perch, taking it all in. Sesshoumaru watched, his eyes widened just slightly. He had never seen anyone dance quite like that. The way they moved their hips, and swayed to beat of the music fascinated him. His eyes never really left Wila, as he watched her the way her body moved. An unbidden growl made its way into his throat as he realized that he wasn't the only one watching her. The others looked at him curiously before Inuyasha voiced what they were all wondering.

"Oi! What's your problem?" He hissed at his brother. Sesshoumaru was never one who liked being but on the spot, so he quickly thought of a plausible reason as to his behavior.

"She is still recovering from her injuries," he stated, his stoic mask firmly in place, "What does she think she is doing?"

"Lighten up. They are just having a little bit of fun." Kouga said as he rolled his eyes. Miroku stayed silent, but the look in his eyes clearly stated that he wasn't buying Sesshoumaru's excuses. The girl's laughter drew their attention back to the campsite.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" Wila exclaimed between giggles.

"Well, everyone needs a break now and then." Kagome stated as she turned off the cd player and proceeded to return it to her pack. "The boys should be back soon, so we should get everything ready to cook dinner." She and Sango began busying themselves with building the campfire back up and setting out the pots and pans. Wila checked on the children, who had been napping for a while, and finding them still asleep, sighed and turned back to the girls.

"So, what can I do to help?" Kagome stopped what she was doing, and looked over at Wila.

"Well, I suppose that before you do anything, I should change those bandages." She approached Wila, then removed the bandages at her neck. She gasped softly, then moved around to take off the other bandages.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Wila looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Nn...othing." Kagome stuttered. "It is just that...all the injuries are healed. I know that that is impossible, but it's true." Kagome shrugged, then went back to what she was doing. Wila stood there, stunned for the moment, then followed Kagome around the camp, helping her with the preparations.

"Well," Inuyasha shrugged then, dropped out of the tree. "That's our cue to hunt something down real quick, and get back to camp." The others followed his lead, and before long they had brought down a nice sized deer. Inuyasha and Kouga drug the animal to the nearby stream to gut and clean it, while Miroku and Sesshoumaru returned to camp to check on the girls.

"Hey, you two. Where is Inu and Kouga?" Kagome asked as they entered the campsite.

"Do not worry, Lady Kagome. They are cleaning the deer that we killed for dinner. I doubt that you, Sango, and Wila would really like the pleasure of taking care of that." Miroku answered in his usual reverence. Kagome made a face as she added some noodles to the pot over the campfire, while Wila and Sango just giggled. It wasn't too long before Kouga and Inuyasha returned with their kill, which the girls promptly began to cook.

Once it was done, they all ate in relative silence. The air felt heavy for some reason tonight. Wila noticed that everyone seemed tense, as she herself did. She could not place the feeling of oppression that was causing her nerves to become sensitive, but she knew she didn't like it.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru's rich voice broke through Wila's thoughts as she jumped slightly. Looking up at him, she could read no emotions on his face.

"I'm alright" she replied softly. "Kagome says all my injuries have healed already." She looked off into the surrounding forest. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze and as the breeze picked up, he caught the scent of unease that radiated from her.

"Is something troubling you?" It was more of a statement in the form of a question, and drew her gaze back to him.

"Something," she started, then paused, looking for the right words, "Something is off. I don't know what it is, but I sense that something is just not right." She sighed softly, suddenly finding the ground terribly interesting.

"I know." He replied. "You should get some rest. It is late." Hearing this, she glanced around the camp to find that everyone else had bedded down for the night. She nodded, quietly curling up into the sleeping bag that Kagome had lent her. She heard a slight rustling of cloth, and looking over her shoulder saw that Sesshoumaru had settled down right behind her, his back against a tree, and all his senses seemingly alert. She closed her eyes, taking comfort in the fact that this amazingly strong, yet cold demon, had made a promise to protect her, and even though his only reason for it was to gain information, he seemed bound and determined on fulfilling his promise.

A/N: 'Kay people. I know this has been a long time in the making, and for that I apologize. There has been a lot going on in my life, so this had been put on the back burner. Hopefully, though, I can now get on with my story. Please read and review, even if you don't like it. I am always open to suggestions and criticism, so just click on the review button! See ya later!


End file.
